


Cheiloproclitic

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Being attracted to someone's lips.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

For a moment, he’d wondered what it was he’d ‘done’ this time around. Maybe he’d left charred streaks all over Wheeljack’s floor again. Or perhaps his wing had knocked over some ‘very important mixture’. Maybe the engineer had discovered a little pile of crumbs, littering some sensitive equipment that was now malfunctioning as a result of Jetfire’s ‘carelessness’. Whatever the case, the shuttle could find himself caring less, far too distracted by the other’s offended expression glaring straight in his direction. The mech's helm would bob every now and then, as if he were saying things. Probably - to be fair it was rather difficult to pick up on such nuances when one’s audials were tuned down to the lowest setting. With his smug, idle expression, the flier yawned and nodded, agreeing to whatever insult was probably being thrown at him. Soon enough those shining optics would be turning pink - he knew then he’d have to restore his auditory senses when they did. But until then …  
  
 **” _What_ , pray-tell, are you _laughing at!?_ ”**  
  
The grounder’s glare twitches dangerously at him - Jetfire clears his vents, realising the other must be waiting for a response.  
  
"Please, continue, _dear_.”  
  
With that generic reply, the flier resumes his little game and, with his imagination running wild, he envisions all the possible expressions Wheeljack’s lips might contort into. Some outrageous, some obscene … and handful few could even be considered attractive, if the mech would only stop hiding behind that (supposedly) stoic faceplate of his …  
  
 ** _"-mething about my face that you find utterly fascinating?”_**  
  
Just barely out of his thoughts, Jetfire tunes into attention once he realises the rosy hue to the engineer’s glaring optics. He grins, less than innocent, and presses a silencing finger right up against Wheeljack’s faceplate, where his lips would be situated …  
  
"Shh - there’s absolutely _nothing_ -“

In the following nanoklik the lab is echoing with shouts from the enraged grounder, who had launched himself at his partner and was now flailing in the shuttle’s arms as the latter made a half-hearted attempt to fend off his furious rage.


End file.
